Pastless
by westernlove
Summary: A boy wakes up in a strange place with no memory except for one thing: his name, Ponyboy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fanfic for y'all, hope you like it! Please, please, please R&R it means a lot to me.**

* * *

Pony's POV

"He's been unconscious for three days,"

I heard the voice, but I couldn't place it. My mind was spinning and I was so confused. My head was pounding and it felt like I had broken every bone in my body.

"I just wish he'd wake up," came another voice, this one quieter.

I am awake! I tried to open my eyelids, but they felt like they weighed fifty pounds each. I felt a cool hand touch my forehead and I stiffed. There was a sudden silence and then I felt hot breath touch my ear.

"Can you hear me?" someone whispered.

"Yes, yes, I can hear you," I said, but it came out, "urrrgggg ahhhh arrrrr."

Ice cold liquid dripped onto my forehead and my eyes flew open. I gasped and shot into a sitting position. I heard a yelp, but I ignored it. After the hammering of my heart slowed I looked around in a daze. Where was I? I was lying in a bed that sat in one corner of a room. No, it wasn't a room, it was a basement. I looked over to my right to find a boy and a girl staring at me. They looked about my age. 15? 16? Okay that was scary; I couldn't even remember how old I was. Wait a minute. I couldn't remember anything. What had happened to me? I searched my brain, but it was all blank, except for one thing: my name, Ponyboy. I rubbed my temples as a sharp pain shot through my head. I groaned. The girl took a step towards me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

She was pretty, with light blond hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and big blue eyes. She wore torn jeans, a white T-shirt and a jean jacket, along with a pair of black sneakers. I just stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty.

"Uhhh…yeah, I think so," I muttered, "Where am I?"

"You're in our basement, we found you on the side of the road three days ago," the boy answered as he walked up behind the girl.

His brown hair was greased back and he wore similar clothes as the girl. I was still really confused.

"I'm Angel," the girl said, "That's my brother Tab. Who are you?"

"Ponyboy," I told her.

"That's an original name," Tab inquired.

"You have no room to talk," I said.

Tab chuckled a bit and rubbed his bicep. Then his face become serious and I knew what was coming.

"What happened to you? Angel and I were walking by and just saw you on the side of the road. You were pretty beat up," he said.

I exhaled slowly and licked my lips. I really wish I could tell him. I tried to reach deep into my mind, but there was nothing their. It was getting really frustrating. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Okay, I guess if you were hit by a car or something then you could forget," Angel said, "Where ya from? Where're your parents?"

I shook my head again. "I don't know, it's all blank."

Angel sat down on the edge of the bed, her face masked with pity. I didn't want her pity. I just wanted to get my memory back and get outta here.

"Look, can you get your parents for me? I just need to know where I came from so I can get back there," I said.

"Our parents kicked us out," Tab said, "This old man lets us stay in his basement."

"Oh…I'm sorry," I stammered.

"Forget about it," Angel told me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a piercing pain made its way into my head. I gasped and pressed down hard on my temples, trying to make the pain go away. I fell backwards with a yelp and curled into a tight ball, cradling my head. It hurt so much!

"Do something, Tab!" Angel shouted.

That was last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What happened to Pony? Will he ever get his memory back? Tune in next time for the continuation of Pastless! Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, hope you like. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy and please don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

Pony's POV

"I don't like it; we should take him to the hospital."

"We don't have the money for that."

"So we can ask the old man for a loan. Tab, he needs medical help."

I blinked opened my eyes and found Angel and Tab looking down at me. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. What happened? Oh well, it didn't matter. Man, that nap felt good. Angel and Tab were just stared at me. I furrowed my brow.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" Angel demanded.

I pushed into a sitting position and ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh course I'm alright, I just took a little nap. Why wouldn't I be alright?" I said.

Tab and Angel exchanged glances and this confused me a bit. They seemed worried, but why?

"I'm fine," I assured them.

"Ponyboy, you blacked out. You just started screaming and then blacked out," Tab told me.

That's impossible. Why would I have screamed? Aside from a few bruises I felt fine. I shrugged and decided to drop it. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. That's when I realized that I was dressed in only boxers and a T-shirt. I looked up at Angel and blushed. Well that's embarrassing.

"Um…did you find me like this or did I have cloths on?" I asked.

Angel laughed and walked out of the room. Tab looked at me, his arms placed firmly over his chest.

"So, do you remember anything yet?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, but I sure wish I did."

Angel came back a few moments later carrying a pile of clothes in her hands. She handed them to me and I gratefully took them. I looked through the pile. Jeans, a dark T-shirt, a jean jacket and a pair of sneakers. I changed and ran a hand through my devilish hair.

"Hey I gotta get to work, Angel take care of Ponyboy," Tab said.

"I won't let him outta my sight," Angel assured him.

Tab ran out of the basement, leaving me and Angel alone. Angel looked at me and flicked a stray strand of hair from her eyes. Man she was pretty. Did I have a girlfriend? I wish I could remember.

"So you wanna go for a walk or something?" Angel asked, "A little fresh air might do you some good."

"Sure," I answered.

Angel lead me outta the basement and through an old looking house before we walked outside. The sunlight was a shock and it made me wince. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes.

"You okay?" Angel said.

"Yeah, just a little bright out her," I chuckled.

Angel laughed. I loved her laugh. In the sunlight she looked even better. The highlights in her hair stood out and her beautiful eyes were shimmering. She gave me a funny look.

"Umm…are you staring at me?" she asked.

I averted my eyes and cleared my throat, scratching my head. Well this was awkward. I didn't answer and I started walking. A slight breeze blew past and it felt really good. I hooked my thumbs in my pockets and strode down the sidewalk. I couldn't help but glance over at Angel every once in a while. She didn't seem to notice.

Just then I heard something. I looked back over my shoulder and saw a really fancy car coming towards us. I turned back to the front and shrugged. Angel didn't look so good. Her face had gone pale and her hands were shaking. I frowned.

"Uh…Angel are you okay?" I demanded.

"Ponyboy, we gotta run," she whispered urgently.

"Why?"

"Those are socs and we're greasers. You probably don't remember, but socs don't like greasers and they jump us, beat us up and many other unpleasant things," Angel told me.

I was about to answer when the fancy car pulled up and four guys jumped out. They looked really tough with bulging muscles and sweaters. Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground and two guys were on top of me. Angel was screaming and kicking against the two guys that were holding her arms. I didn't know what was happening. One of the guys on top of me pulled a switchblade from his pocket and held it against my throat.

"Hey grease, you got a pretty girlfriend, I think I'll have a little fun with her," he snarled.

My heart was hammering hard in my chest and I was scared stiff. They were gonna hurt Angel! Suddenly there was a buzzing in my ears and my head exploded in pain. I screamed, surprising the boys on me. They jumped back and stared at me. I grabbed my head and withered in pain.

"Let's get outta here!"

I heard feet pounding on the cement and then I felt hands cradling my head. I felt a cool hand brush my bangs back.

"A-Angel?" I gasped.

"I'm here Ponyboy," she said.

I gazed up at her beautiful face. Her lip was split and dripped blood. I forced a smile before the pain spiked and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry it took like forever to update, but I've been working my butt off trying to finish my book. So anywho review, review, review! PLEASE! Oh and the next chapter will be Darry's or Soda's POV. Suggestions for the story are excepted please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I totally destroyed my knee today and the pain killers are kicking in so I'm sorry if this completely sucks. Please review anyways.**

* * *

Darry's POV

I slowly walked into the living room, feeling sluggish and groggy. Soda had fallen asleep on the couch. Poor kid. Pony had been missing for almost a week now and it was tearing him to pieces. It was killing me too. We didn't have the money to hire a private detective and all the police said was that they would keep an eye out for Ponyboy. When they told me that I thought I was going to rip my hair out. This was insane.

I walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, patting Soda's shoulder. He didn't stir. I wasn't surprised. He had only slept about ten hours since Pony had gone missing.

I got up and walked into my bedroom, dropping onto the bed. There was an emptiness in my chest and it hurt like nothing else. I kept remembering a small boy with long dark hair and big eyes. It hurt so much.

Just then I heard the door burst open and then slam shut. What in the… I walked out to the living room to see Two-Bit and Steve run into the room. Soda jerked into a sitting position, blinking rapidly.

"W-What's going on?" he demanded.

"Darry, ol' Steve and I raised some money so that you can hire that detective guy," Two-Bit told me.

I was a little surprised. I was even more surprised when Steve shoved a wad of bills into my hands. I just stared at it and then burst into tears. I fell onto the couch next to Soda, who looked equally shocked. It was Soda who broke the silence that had gathered around the room.

"What'd you guys do, rob a bank?" he demanded.

We all couldn't help but grin.

"No, Two-Bit actually went out and got himself a job, and I swiped some off my old man when he wasn't looking," Steve told us.

"Thanks guy," I said, "I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"No you won't, this is for Pony," Two-Bit said.

Soda hopped up from the couch and headed for the door, swiping the keys off the table on the way.

I followed Soda out the door and all four of us piled into the truck.

* * *

**Sorry that it was really short, but like i said, the pain killers are kicking in and making me drowsy. Please, please, please review and the next chapter will be longer then this...promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took me awhile to update, I've been pretty busy with, well…life. So I hope y'all like it.**

**Ponyboy: Do I get to kiss Angel?**

**Me:…maybe.**

**Soda: Do we find Ponyboy?**

**Me: Well…**

**Ponyboy: Hey! Who are you and how do you know my name?!**

**Me: Okay moving on…**

* * *

Pony's POV

_I was standing in a room. It was pretty small, but looked familiar. Four guys were sitting in the room. They looked familiar too. One caught my attention. He was handsome with golden brown hair that was greased back. I frowned. Why did they look so familiar? One of the guys started talking. He was big, really big, with dark hair and bulging muscles._

_"Come back to us Ponyboy," he whispered._

_I felt like I had been struck by a ton of bricks. He knew my name…but how?_

_"Come on Ponyboy, we need you," the handsome on said._

_What was going on?_

_"Ponyboy? Ponyboy? Ponyboy…_"

* * *

"Ponyboy? Ponyboy, come on wake up now,"

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked to clear my fizzy vision. I heard a small sigh of relief and looked over to see Angel next to me. I sat up a little too quickly and I moaned as all the blood rushed from my head. Angel put her hand on my chest.

"Hey, take it easy," she told me.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Angel shook her head with a frown. "It was just like before. You grab your head and started screaming. I think you should see a doctor Ponyboy."

"No, I'm fine," I assured her, "I had the strangest dream."

I said that last part more to myself then to Angel. I pushed my hair back and exhaled slowly. I glanced around. We were back in the basement. I furrowed my brow and looked at Angel. There was no way that she could have dragged me back here by herself.

"How'd you get me back here?" I asked.

"You're not that heavy," she told me with a smile.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. Oh man. She had carried me all the way back here! Well that was embarrassing. When Angel saw my reddened cheeks she laughed and gave my chest a shove. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Angel fell onto the end of the bed and shot me a sly look. I cocked my head. What was she thinking?

I watched as she stripped off her jacket and pulled the hook out of her hair. Her blond locks tumbled out around her shoulders. Whoa! She was so pretty. She slowly edge closer to me and I pushed myself forward. We leaned forward till our lips touched in a gentle kiss. I put my hand to the back of her head and she placed her hand on my shoulder. We stayed locked in this position for a long time.

"Hey guys!"

We jerked away from each other at the sound of Tab's voice. I jerked my head to the right to see Tab standing there, arms crossed over his chest. I blushed all the way down to my neck. Angel quickly pulled her hair back up and threw on her jacket.

"Um…hey Tab," she said nervously.

"Well I was gonna ask how things went while I was gone, but I can see that everything was just fine," he inquired, walking over to us.

"Tab, actually we got jumped today," Angel told him.

"You what?!" he shouted.

"Well I thought that some fresh air might so Ponyboy some good so we went for a walk and we got jumped," Angel explained.

"You went for a walk? Angel you never use your head!" Tab exclaimed.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I got an uncomfortable ringing in my ears. 'You never use your head!' Those words wounded so familiar. I scrunched up my face, trying to think. I could hear Angel and Tab yelling, but it seemed to be coming from a great distance. It didn't matter to me. I was still trying to figure out where I had heard those words when I heard a door slam. I yanked myself from my thoughts and looked around. Tab was gone and Angel was sitting in a corner, anger flaring in her eyes. She yelled out in rage and slammed her fist into the ground, wincing as it hit the cement.

"Ow," she groaned.

I got up and went over to her, squatting at her side. I brushed her hair back with my fingers.

"You okay Angel?" I asked.

"No I'm not okay! Tab's treating me like a baby and I'm not a baby!" she shouted.

"He's just trying to do what's best for you," I told her.

"Yeah well sometimes I wonder," she grumbled.

I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine. She looked at me and a slight grin toyed with her lips. She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ponyboy, we're gonna find out where you came from," she told me.

As she said that my face clouded over. I remembered the dream I had had. The four guys in the room. The handsome one that looked so familiar. They had called my name. I knew there had to be a connection. There just had to be. I exhaled slowly and ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to know so bad. Angel slapped my knee.

"Don't look so glum Ponyboy, we'll figure it out, I promise," she assured me.

"I wish I could believe that," I said.

"Ponyboy I had never broken a promise in my life."

"Yeah well there are something's that you just can't control."

I was beginning to doubt very much that I would ever find out who I really was. It was so frustrating! I decided to change the subject.

"Where'd Tab go?" I asked.

Angel shrugged. "Probably somewhere where he could blow off some steam."

"You're close aren't you?"

"Yeah. When I was nine Tab was eleven. Our parents were always beating on us and I always seemed to get the worst of it, but Tab was always there for me. When I'd cry he would assure me that everything was gonna be alright. I don't now what'd I do without him."

I nodded. Somehow I knew exactly how she felt. I guess if I could understand her then I must have a similar relationship with someone. I was gonna go insane if I didn't find out soon.

Just then a wave of drowsiness washed over me and I yawned. Angel glanced at me with a smile.

"You're body hasn't had time to fully recover yet, you should get some sleep," she said.

I nodded and dragged myself over to the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and I'll update sooner this time guys. Love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated sooner guys. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it. Don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

Pony's POV

When I woke up I was alone in the basement. I pushed into a sitting position and looked around. Angel and Tab were nowhere around. I shrugged it off and climbed outta the bed. I tied on my sneakers and pulled my jacket on. I really needed to get out of here. I walked out of the basement and through the house before stepping outside. It was nighttime. Darkness cascaded across the sky and stars shown brightly. I took in a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. I started walking down the street, hitching my thumbs in my pockets. A gentle breeze blew in my face. It felt good.

As I walked I crawled back in my mind and tried to recall the dream that I had had. I pictured the faces and the voices in my mind. I knew them, but I couldn't figure out how. It was like having someone's name on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't get it out. That's how I felt about these people. I shook my head. I was way past frustrated now.

Just then I heard a car behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the same car that had attacked me and Angel before. I groaned inwardly. I guess it was time to make a break for it. I slowly put on speed and before long I was full out running. I knew it was pointless. There was no way I could outrun a car. Guys jumped out of the car and I was tackled to the ground. I was pinned and there was no chance of escaping.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" one guy mused.

"Greaser, you should know better then to go out alone," another said.

"Such a shame you ain't got that pretty girlfriend of yours with ya," a third hissed.

There were six of them and they were all on top of me. The truth was I was more annoyed then scared. Why? Probably because I was a complete idiot. I was getting very irritated with these guys. I didn't even struggle. I saw no point to it. One of the guys frowned.

"Ain't ya scared grease?" he demanded.

Instead of answering I spat in his face. He flinched and I saw rage flicker in his cold eyes. That probably a stupid idea. The next thing I knew I was stunned from several blows to my head and a switchblade was being scraped across my chest. I howled in pain and tried to kick them of, but to no avail. I screamed for held and got some more punches to the face. I heard shouted, but they seemed so far away.

Suddenly the pressure on me lifted and I felt my head cradled in someone's lap. A gentle hand brushed my cheek.

"Ponyboy, can you hear me?"

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Angel face hovering above me. She looked worried. Why was she worried? I didn't know. My head was pounding and my chest felt like it was on fire.

"Is that him?" I heard someone ask.

I looked in front of me to see Tab standing with three other guys and a tough looking girl. I blinked and, with Angel's help, got into a sitting position. I rubbed my throbbing head and my hand came away sticky with blood. Tab knelt down next to me.

"You okay Ponyboy?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so…"

My words were slurred together. Tab grabbed one of my arms while one of the other guys took my other arm. They lifted me to my feet and together the seven of us made our way back to the house. Tab and the other dude dragged my through the house and down to the basement, placing my on the bed. After Angel cleaned me up a little Tab spoke.

"Ponyboy I want ya to meet the gang," he said, "This is Danni, Scott, Mark, Eddie and Penny."

Danni was a pretty big guy with long, long blond hair and huge brown eyes. Scott was smaller with dark hair and blue eyes. Mark and Eddie were obviously twins, with reddish-brown hair and gray eyes. Penny had choppy copper hair and almost black eyes. They all looked tough and, if I didn't know they were Tab's friends, I would have been terrified.

"Gang this is Ponyboy," Tab said.

I got a mix of hellos with backslaps and handshakes. Penny came and sat next to me, running her delicate fingers through my hair. I saw Angel's eyes flare with anger. I could tell she was jealous. But honestly, I didn't have the least bit of interest in Penny.

"So you're the kid that can't remember nothing?" Eddie demanded.

I nodded. "Yup, that's me."

"Well Tab's says he trusts you so I guess that means we do to," Danni told me.

I was glad. These were not a group of people that I would want to have against me.

"Don't worry honey, we'll help ya remember," Penny cooed.

Angel tensed. I gave her a soft look and that seemed to calm her down a little. Penny was still playing with my hair when Scott pulled her away.

"Penny what's the matter with ya? Tab told ya that Angel was his gal," Scott scolded.

Penny eyed with and a mischievous grin toyed with her lips. I didn't like the looked she was giving me.

"A forbidden love, that's the best kind," she whispered.

Angel came over to me and took my hand, jerking me to my feet. She pulled me towards the door.

"Come on Ponyboy, we don't have to stay here."

And with that she yanked me out the door, through the house and out into the cool night air. We had walked about a quarter of a mile before we stopped at a small park.

"Arrrggggg! I hate that Penny!" Angel fumed, "The only reason she's in the gang is cause Tab used to have a thing for her!"

She was pacing back and forth, stomping her feet, arms crossed over her chest and eyes staring hard into the ground. I grabbed her bicep, pulled her to a stop. She looked at me and I cupped her face in my hands. I pulled her close and we locked in a kiss. I gently pulled away.

"You're the only girl for me," I told me.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. She buried her face in my collarbone and nuzzled closer.

"Promise you'll never leave," she said.

When I heard those words my mind wandered to the people in my dream. What if they had something to do with my life? What if I was supposed to go to them? Could I really keep that big of a promise? When I didn't answer Angel looked up at me with big eyes. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"I promise," I whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Ooooo, with Ponyboy be able to keep his promise? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Hope ya liked it and I'll update ASAP. Love y'all and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys like this one. Once again I apologize for the short chapter, but when I do it from Darry's or Soda's POV I never know what to write.**

* * *

Soda's POV

Darry and I were sitting in a large office, waiting for the detective to see us. My leg was bouncing nervously and I was chewing on my nails. Would this guy be able to find Pony? I sure hoped so. I was gonna go crazy if I didn't find Ponyboy soon. Was he hurt? Or worse, was he even still alive? I shook my head. I couldn't think like that, Ponyboy was alive, he was not hurt and we were gonna find him.

The door opened and a man walked in. He looked to be in his early forties with dark hair and serious eyes. He took a seat behind the large desk that sat in front of me and pulled out a folder. He folded his hands on top of the desk.

"I'm Detective Coles, now tell me when was the last time you saw your brother?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, hoping that Darry would answer. Talking about Ponyboy just hurt too much.

"Six days ago," Darry answered, "He left for school that morning, but he never came home."

"Mr. Curtis, you do realize that waiting this long will make it more difficult for my associates and I to find your brother," Detective Coles said.

"Yes sir, but we didn't have the money till now," Darry told him.

"I see."

The detective flipped through the papers on his desk. My leg was shaking even more and Darry clapped a hand down on my knee. He gave me an encouraging glance and forced a small smile. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't.

Ponyboy was out there and there was nothing I could do to help him. I had never been more nervous and helpless in my life. This was even worse then when Mom and Dad died. At least then I knew they had died, but no knowing if a person that you loved was dead or alive was agonizing.

"Where are you Pony?"

"What was that Mr. Curtis?" Detective Coles asked.

I didn't even realize that I had said that out loud. I shook myself from my trance and exhaled slowly.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"I will do everything I can to find your brother," Detective Coles assured us.

You'd better, I thought.

* * *

**Yeah I know, it was too short, but that's okay. Review please! Do it for the gang.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know the drill, another chapter blah, blah, blah, read and enjoy blah, blah, blah, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Pony's POV

I interlaced my fingers with Angel's and helped her to her feet. We walked down the street in silence. Angel leaned her head against me and I kissed her head.

"Ponyboy do you…think I'm pretty?" Angel asked.

I frowned, stopped and faced her. I caressed her creamy skin and placed my lips on her forehead.

"Oh course I do," I told her.

She looked up at me with those icy blue eyes and cocked her head.

"Do you think Penny's pretty?"

I hesitated. How was I supposed to answer that? Penny was pretty, but I didn't want Angel mad at me. She'd probably be even madder if I lied to her. I nodded.

"Yes she's pretty, but I told you, you're the only girl for me."

Angel wrapped her arms around me and laid her cheek on my chest. I rubbed her back and pulled her closer. A cold wind blew past and Angel shuddered in my grasp.

"Its getting cold, we should head back," I said.

Angel nodded and clasped my hand. She started walking, pulling me along with her. I felt good just knowing that I had somewhere there with me. I was starting to feel like I belonged. Maybe I didn't want to know where I came from. Maybe I didn't want to know who I really was. I shook my head, clearing myself of the thought.

About ten minutes later Angel and I entered the basement to find Tab sitting alone. We walked down the stairs and took seats in the worn chairs that sat in one corner.

"Where's the gang?" Angel asked.

"Went home, Scott said he might come over to get away from his ol' man though," Tab informed us.

Angel nodded. I was gonna ask about Scott's old man, but then thought better of it. Angel yawned and rubbed a hand over her face.

"I'm beat," she said with another yawn.

"Yeah, me too. Ponyboy you can use my cot again," Tab offered.

I shook my head. "No, I've already hogged it enough. I'll just crash on the floor."

"You can share my bed," Angel said with a coy smile.

Tab shot her a harsh glare and then trained his eyes on me. I shuddered involuntarily. Angel shrugged and started stripping out of her cloths. I felt my cheeks get hot so I spun around to face the wall. I really did not need to see that, not yet.

"Okay Ponyboy, it's safe," Angel said with a chuckle.

I carefully turned back around. Angel had changed out of her street clothes and into a pair of oversized sweats. Her hair was done and the way it accented her face almost made me drool. She crawled under the thin sheet and tossed me a pillow and a blanket before hiding herself under the covers. I set up my makeshift bed on the small couch and pulled off my sneakers. Tab came over to me and frowned.

"Look, I don't mind you having a relationship with my sister, but if you try _anything,_ I will personally rip off your face and feed it to the pigeons," he warned.

I simply nodded. What else was I supposed to do? The guy just threatened me, and to be honest, Tab is a scary guy when he wants to be. Tab got up from where he was crouched and walked over to his bed.

I shimmied under the rough blanket and placed my head on the pillow. I tried to comfortable, but it's not that easy on a tiny, lumping couch. I didn't complain. Tab and Angel were putting me up and they could just as easily throw me out on my ear. I wouldn't put it past Tab.

I let my thoughts wander. Tab reminded me of someone. It was gonna drive me crazy. I wish I knew, but at the same time I didn't want to know. It was strange, like my heart was telling me I didn't want to know, but my brain was telling me to find out already. I shook it off and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted into darkness.

* * *

_I was standing in a hospital room, staring down at a small, pale boy. His back was scorched and he looked up at me with big eyes._

_"Stay golden Ponyboy," he whispered._

_Then he died. There was a boy next to me. He swore and said the name Johnny before slamming his fist against a wall and running out_.

* * *

_I was standing in the street with four other guys. There was another running towards us. The four guys were yelling and hollering. There were shots and the boy that had been running towards us fell on the ground. He mumbled something and then died._

* * *

_I was standing in the same room as before. The four guys were sitting there. The big guy rubbed his face._

_"The detectives will find him," he said._

_"I wish I could be sure of that," said the one with the Mickey Mouse shirt._

_"Relax Two-Bit, you sound more nervous then Soda," the one with the jean vest said._

_"I ain't nervous Steve," the fourth guy told him._

_"Sure, your knee just shakes like that all the time, and of course you're always biting your nails," Jean Vest taunted._

_"Darry, we have to find him," Fourth said._

_"We will Sodapop, we will."_

* * *

I shot into a sitting position and gasped. Angel and Tab jolted awake, hollering and flinging themselves outta the cots.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Tab demanded, sounding groggy.

"Strange dreams," I muttered.

Angel came and knelt next to me. She brushed back my sweat hair and cupped my face in her hand.

"You sure you're okay Ponyboy?" she demanded.

"Yeah, just I had these crazy dreams," I told her.

"Well what happened in you're dreams?" Angel pressed.

Tab didn't seem too interested. He went back to his bed and fell asleep again. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog.

"Well there was this kid that died in a hospital; I think his name was Johnny. Then there was this other guy that was shot and died; didn't know his name. And then there were four guys in a living room and I think their names were Two-Bit, Sodapop, Steve, and Darry," I answered.

Angel furrowed her brow. Man did she look cute with her hair tangled and her sweatshirt hanging off her shoulder.

"Maybe…you're dreaming about what actually happened in your life," Angel suggested.

"Angel that's crazy, I don't even know anything about my life," I reminded her.

"Well maybe you're staring to remember through your dreams. Ponyboy I think I should take you to a doctor."

"No! No doctors, they give me the creeps. I just wish I could figure this all out."

Angel squinted and bit her lip, looking like she was thinking real hard. Then she brushed a strand of her hair back and looked me in the eye.

"I have an idea. You haven't seen yourself since you lost your memory right?"

I nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this. Angel got up and walked over to her cot, pulling out a small truck. She opened it up, pulled something out and came back over to me. In her hand was a small mirror. She held it up in front of me and I got a look at my reflection. Man, I looked terrible. My long, dark hair hung in my face, my gray-green eyes were dull and there were cuts and bruises all along my face.

I stared at that person in the mirror, but it was like I was a complete stranger. I didn't know that face. I shook my head grimly.

"Angel, this isn't going to work. That face in the mirror is foreign to me," I told her.

Angel put the mirror down and got up, pulling me with her. She handed me the mirror so that I was looking at myself again.

"Ponyboy that face in the mirror is yours! Now concentrate and try to remember!" she exclaimed.

I stared long and hard at my reflection, pushing myself to remember. I shook my head again. It was useless. I handed Angel back the mirror and got back on the couch.

"Angel, this isn't working," I told her, rolling over on my side so that I faced the wall.

"Okay Ponyboy, but this doesn't mean that I'm giving up," she said.

I heard her put the mirror away and slide the truck back under the bed. The cot creaked as she got on and then there was silence. I felt so hopeless. My mind was a big void of nothing. Weariness washed over me and I succumbed to the blackness that claimed me.

* * *

**Yay, this was my longest chapter yet! Love y'all and thanks for all the reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it so enjoy and please R&R.**

* * *

Pony's POV

I was jerked out of my sleep by a sudden pressure on my chest. I snapped my eyes open and found Angel sitting on top of me. She was dressed and a grin was plastered on her chest. I smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Get up lazy butt," she told me.

She crawled off of me and I rolled off the couch. I tied on my sneakers and threw on my jacket. I glanced around. Tab was gone and Scott was sleeping in a corner. Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"Out," she answered.

I didn't question her any further. I let her drag me out of the basement, through the house and out into the morning sun. We walked down the street, hand in hand. I had no idea where she was taking me and frankly I didn't care.

Angel dragged me to a small park and then she sat down under a tree in a small patch of grass. She pulled me down and then crawled on top of me, planting her lips over mine. She sat on my chest and ran her hands down my chest. I was enjoying it. A little too much. I hated to do it, but I pushed her away, breaking our kiss. She gave me a confused look.

"I really don't want to have my face fed to pigeons," I explained.

At that Angel threw her head back and laughed loudly. She got off me and sat down beside me.

"Tab threatened you, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yep," I said.

For the rest of the day Angel and I walked around the town, laughing and talking. We stopped for a burger and then continued doing nothing. It only seemed like a few hours, but before I knew it the light of day was fading.

We were heading back when Angel stopped in front of a store. I followed her gaze to the switchblade in the display case. She looked at me with big eyes.

"Ponyboy, I'd give anything to have that," she told me.

I looked at it and then smiled. The store was still opened so I walked in, pulling Angel along with me. The guy behind the counter was with a customer so I carefully walked over to the case and reached for the blade. My fingers wrapped around it and I stuffed it into my pocket. Then it happened.

"Hey, you two!" the guy behind the counter shouted.

He started for us, but I didn't give him a chance to reach us. I grabbed Angel's arm and yanked her towards the door.

"Come on!" I shouted.

We burst outta the store and onto the sidewalk.

"Someone stop those two!" the guy yelled.

Angel and I ran, pushing past the few people that were walking by. Then, just my luck, I slammed right into a cop. I landed on the ground with a grunt, taking Angel down with me. I looked up at the guy. He was big, scary, and did not look happy. My life sucked.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, my brain just choked and all ideas vanished. Hope you liked it anyways and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, this is a Darry POV so yes, it's going to be short. Oh well, please review.**

* * *

Darry's POV

The detectives had already started the search for Ponyboy, and it hurt to wait. I had had to wait for so many things before, but I couldn't remember it being this agonizing. My heart ached. Every night I would hear Soda crying from his room and it tore me apart. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it. The worst part was not knowing if Pony was even alive.

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the wall. I heard my door open and I looked over to see Soda walk in. He looked terrible. He hadn't bothered to grease his hair since Pony disappeared and he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. I probably didn't look much better.

"Darry?" he said.

"What is it Pepsi-Cola?" I asked.

He came over and sat down next to me, sighing slowly. I rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at me with droopy eyes.

"Do you think we'll find Pony?" he demanded.

I closed my eyes, turning my head away. I didn't know, but I wanted to, more then anything. I licked my lips and turned back to face my brother. I shook my head.

"I don't know Soda," I admitted.

Just then Soda flung his arms around my neck and cried into my shirt. I was a little shocked, but I quickly regained myself and wrapped my arms around my brother, stroking the back of his head. Before I knew it tears were staining my cheeks. Soda and I held each other, crying hard.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, sucky. Eh, oh well. I promise, I will do my best to make the rest of the chapter longer, I've just been really busy lately and I just feel like throwing something together. So anywho, please review and I'll probably update another chapter today.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, two chapters in one day! Please review!**

* * *

Pony's POV

Angel and I were sitting in a jail cell, and what was worse, we were being stared at by some really tough and scary looking guys that sat in the other cells. Angel learned real fast not to stand next to the bars, cause the inmates would pinch her butt. She stayed next to me, looking around like she was gonna jump outta her skin at any moment.

Me? I had no idea how I felt about this. Having no idea about my life was really starting to bum me out. I didn't know if I had ever been in jail or anything. For all I know, I could be a hard core criminal with a record the size of Tulsa. Tulsa? Where'd that come from? I shrugged it off. Probably just a random thought. Or maybe the fact that Claremore, which was right next to Tulsa. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Ponyboy, you alright?" Angel asked.

I nodded, not realizing that I was pacing back and forth. I sat down on the cot, my left leg twitching nervously. Angel sat down next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I hope Tab finds our we're in here, cause I don't know how much longer I can take this," Angel mumbled.

I brushed a strand of her hair back and kissed her forehead. I knew how she felt. People were yelling and the smell was bad enough to put down a rabid wolf.

Angel got up and started pacing back and forth. She made the mistake of getting too close to the other cell. One of the thugs lashed out and grabbed hold of her wrist. Angel shrieked in surprise and I was on my feet in an instant.

"Hey pretty girl, why don't you come in my cell?" the goon taunted.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"Oh that's pretty brave coming from a little guy like you."

Yeah, it was either brave or stupid, cause this guy was like six foot three inches with a scraggly beard and a nasty snarl. If looks could kill, I'd be twelve feet under. Then, with a yellow toothed grin, he twisted Angel's arm, getting rewarded with a pain-filled yelp. Rage boiled in my blood and I ran over, grabbing the guy's arm through the bars and giving it a hard yank so that he was yanked off balance and his face slammed into the iron.

He released Angel and was no targeting me. He reached his other hand through the bars and clawed at my face. I felt his nails rake across my cheek and I cried out. I heard keys jangling as a guard came towards us.

Suddenly my head exploded in pain and I clutched at my temples, screaming bloody murder. I sank to the ground and curled into a fetal position. Angel was at my side in an instant, trying to sooth me.

I felt like my brain was going to explode any second. Why wasn't I passing out? Why did this hurt so much?

"What's the matter with him?"

I heard the gruff voice, but it seemed to come from a great distance. I was still screaming and I heard shouts and random calls.

"He's in pain! Can't you see he needs a hospital?"

I knew that was Angel's voice. I felt her cradling my head in her lap and I felt her cool hands on my face. The pain spiked and I curled up tighter. The cell door opened and I sensed another person next to me.

"Boy, can you hear me?"

"MAKE IT STOP!" I wailed.

"Do something!"

"We don't have time to wait for an ambulance; we'll take him in the patrol car."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure."

I was lifted off of the cold ground and was carried out into the chilly night air. I heard a door open and then I was placed on a seat. I felt hands on my head. I had stopped screaming, only because my voice was long gone. I cracked open an eyelid to see Angel looking down at me with fear in her eyes.

I tried to tell her that I was alright, bit my voice had vanished completely. The sound of sirens entered my senses and the wailing noise added pain to my exploding head. The pain hit even harder and I whimpered, tucking my head to my chin.

_Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!_

Before I knew it I was being lifted again and I was set on a solid surface. Fingers pried my lids open and bright light was flashed in my eyes. It hurt! I heard sharp voices.

"Pupils dilated, left pupil non-reactive, pulse 110 and thready, BP 100/80, respirations 30 and uneven."

Something was placed over my nose and mouth and I started to fall back into darkness.

"Scalpel."

That was all I heard before succumbing to the welcomed blackness.

* * *

**Ooooo, what's the matter with Ponyboy? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. Please review guys, it means a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back, please hold the applause! Okay so anyways, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Pony's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the sudden light. I blinked several times to clear my vision. When I could see clearly again I turned my head to the side to find Angel asleep in a chair. I reached out and placed my hand on her knee. Her eyelids flickered open and she stared at me for a moment.

"Ponyboy, are you alright?" she demanded.

"Um…I guess so," I answered, "what happened?"

"The doctors said that you had a bone spur pressing against your brain. That's what was causing the headaches. They had to operate, said you were lucky you didn't die," Angel told me.

Then I said something real intelligent.

"Oh."

Well that would explain the throbbing pain in my head. I also had a feeling that something was seeping into my ears, but I really didn't want to reach under the bandages to find out.

"Tab's out getting something to drink; he'll be back in a minute."

"Did you tell the doctor about my memory loss?"

Angel shook her head. "No, I told them you were my brother, and our parents were outta town and there was no way to reach them."

"Did they ask how I got the bone whatever in my brain?"

"Yeah, I told em you hit your head hard on a counter last week. They didn't believe it at first, but I can be pretty convincing. Oh and we don't have to worry about the cops cause Tab paid our bail."

I nodded. Well that was a relief. I was still a little worried about the memory loss thing. If the bone had been removed from my brain then shouldn't I have my memory back? I guess not. I exhaled slowly and leaned back. My head was starting to pound even harder.

The door opened and Tab walked in. He flashed me a smile and come over, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Glad to see your eyes open," he said with a grin, "How ya feeling?"

"Like I had my head cut open," I told him.

Tab laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, slapping my knee.

"So, remember anything?" he asked.

I shook my head grimly. "No it's still all blank."

"Don't worry, you'll remember eventually," Angel assured me.

"I'm not sure I want to," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Tab question

"Nothing."

"Well you don't have to worry about anything, cause I'm gonna take good care of you," Angel said, leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

I got a strange feeling in my stomach. Tab and Angel were both smiling at me, talking like nothing was wrong. I felt like I had been here before. Not like in this hospital, but with people sitting and caring about me. I shook my head and sighed. I got a feeling that I was putting together pieces of my life through my dreams and my situations, but nothing seemed to spark. Once again I was getting frustrated. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Angel's worried face.

"Ponyboy, are you alright? You kinda got this blank look on your face," she told me.

I ran a hand over my face and let out a breath through my nose. I nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said.

* * *

**Okay I lied, the chapters aren't getting longer. Oh well, it's Friday night and I'm bored cause I'm single and alone. Eh, I could actually care less, but anywho, please review guys cause it means everything to me. Suggestions are welcomed so PM me if you have an idea.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys read and enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Soda's POV

The gang all sat around the living room. No one moved and no one said a word. Usually the TV and radio would be blaring and people would be hollering and laughing. Two-Bit leaned against Darry's legs and ran a hand through his hair. I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes. Oh Pony.

"Soda, you alright?" Darry asked.

It was then that I realized tears had started to seep between my eyelashes. I shook my head.

"No I ain't Darry. I want Ponyboy back!" I nearly yelled.

"We all do Pepsi-Cola, but…" Darry started, I cut him off.

"Shut up Darry! Just shut up!" I screamed.

I got up and stormed outta the house, slamming the door behind me. Darry was calling my name, but I didn't pay any mind. He couldn't tell me that they all missed Ponyboy! No one could ever miss Ponyboy as much as I did. We were so close and he was all I had, without him I just felt like there was a part of me missing.

I stormed down the sidewalk, kicking anything that got in my way. I was mad. No, once again I was beyond mad. I was furious.

"Hey Grease."

I spun around to see a black convertible pull up behind me. Four socs jumped out. I groaned inwardly. Not now! This was not a good time!

"Hey greaser, ya wanna play?" one with blond hair taunted.

"This is very bad time," I warned.

"Aw why? The little greaser doesn't wanna play with us? You trying to avoid a beating Grease?" another laughed harshly.

A growl rumbled in the back of my throat. If only they knew what was happening in my life, they would not even attempt to jump me. I was so mad right now that I could spit nails.

Without thinking I whipped out my blade and jabbed it at the socs, my eyes blazing with rage.

"I said this isn't a good time, okay?!" I yelled.

The socs backed up in surprise, hands raised in surrender. They all looked terrified.

"Okay, okay, just watch the blade man. We're cool," one said.

They jumped into their car and drove off in a hurry. I put the blade back in my pocket and sat down on the curb, hugging my knees to my chest. I buried my face in my arms and cried.

This was all just caving in on me and it was too much. If was Pony was hurt or worse…I just wouldn't know what to do with myself. Just like Mom and Dad.

"Sodapop!"

I jerked my head up to see the gang running towards me. Darry slid to his knees at my side and brushed my hair back, concern creasing his face.

"Soda, are you hurt?" he demanded.

Just then I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He seemed a little shocked, but quickly gathered himself and stroked my hair, whispering encouraging words in my ear.

* * *

**Yes, short just like the other chapters, but I don't really care. Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. If you liked it then please review! Love ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, I've got some of you telling me to hurry up and have the gang find Pony, and I've got some of you telling me to have Pony stay with Tab and Angel for a long time. Ya'll are confusing me! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Pony's POV

I was released from the hospital a couple weeks later. I still had headaches from time to time, but they were nothing compared to what they had been like. I still had no memory, but the doctor said that it might or might not return. That had depressed me. He had told me that if I could see things that reminded me of my past that it would probably make my memory return faster. The thing was since I had no idea where I was from or who I had lived with, that could be a problem.

I was sitting in the basement, staring at my feet. The door opened and I jerked my head up and watched as Angel trotted down the stairs. She smiled at me and I forced a smile on my face. It must have been obvious that I was faking cause she frowned and sat down on the couch next to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing."

"Ponyboy don't you lie to me. Now tell me what's wrong before I beat the crap outta ya," Angel said.

"Angel, I'm just tired, tired of not knowing of who I am," I told her.

She gave me a sympathetic look and ran her hands through my hair. I kissed her tenderly on the lips and brushed her hair back.

"Ponyboy, starting right now, we are going to find out who you are," she told me.

She got up from her seat and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the steps and out the door. We walked through the house and out into the sunlight of the day.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"To the place where Tab and I found you," she answered.

I let her drag me down the street and across the road. I lost count of how many turns we took before Angel finally stopped.

"Here it is," she said.

I looked around. We were standing on the side of a road that looked completely disserted. There wasn't a car in sight and the place looked dead. Nothing looked familiar at first.

"Spark any memories?" Angel demanded.

I bit my lip and sighed, shaking my head. I let my gaze wonder around. That's when I sat it. Dried blood. It stained the curb and dripped onto the road. I hesitated. Was that my blood? I glanced over at Angel and she nodded.

I got a sick feeling in my gut. The thought of all of that being mine made me a little queasy. Suddenly there was a ringing in my ears and I dropped to my knees. I could hear Angel calling my name, but her voice seemed so far away. An image flashed in my head.

A car. A red mustang that looked real tuff. Then I saw four guys. Socs. My head was starting to ache. I clenched my eyes together and pressed on my temples. Pain flashed across my cheek, snapping me back to reality. Angel was standing there with a scared look on her face.

"Gosh I'm sorry Ponyboy, but you wouldn't snap out of it. You were just staring straight ahead and it scared me!" Angel exclaimed.

"I-I saw a car and three socs, but it doesn't mean anything to me," I told her.

Angel furrowed her brow and started pacing back and forth, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay, okay, what if the socs are the ones that did this to you?" she asked.

That made sense, but I just wish I could be sure. Just then thunder rumbled in the distance. A flash of lightning lit up the darkening sky.

"We should probably head back," I suggested.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I don't wanna get caught in this storm."

We started walking back for the house. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and ducked my head against the rising wind.

"Hey fellas, looks like we get another crack at these two."

I spun around and my heart dropped. The socs that had jumped us before were standing there, evil grins on their faces. I felt Angel tense up next to me. The socs stared coming towards us.

"Back off," I growled.

"Or what?" one of the socs taunted.

Angel jerked her blade from her pocket and handed it to me. I flipped it open, never taking my eyes off the advancing socs. They attacked.

Three of em tackled me while the other grabbed Angel. I was on the ground and Angel's blade had clattered from my hand. I kicked and punched, doing everything possible to get away. A hand was snaking its way towards my throat so I bit down on the wrist. I heard a cry of pain followed by a string of curses and a kick to my head. I withered on the ground, trying to protect my face as I got kicked and slugged.

I could hear Angel screaming and I all I wanted to do was to help her. I heard her yelp and that enraged me. I fought even harder.

"Ponyboy!" Angel wailed.

I gritted my teeth and planted my foot in someone's gut. No one hurt Angel! I managed to get to my feet and I fought like a madman. I didn't have a specific target; I just hit whatever got in my way.

My fist hit something hard, breaking the skin on my knuckles.

"My mouth!" a soc cried, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Ponyboy look out!" Angel shouted.

I saw the gleam of metal before I felt searing pain in my shoulder. I cried out and dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Let's get outta here!"

I heard the sound of pounding feet before everything became silent. I felt hands on my head and looked up to see Angel above me, tears streaming down her face. My eyelids started to droop.

"No! Ponyboy, don't close your eyes, stay with me!" Angel commanded.

"A-Angel, it hurts," I winced as a bolt of pain shot through my body.

"I know, I know," she whispered.

I couldn't help it. My eyes fell shut and I felt a drop of water hit my face before falling into oblivion.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and please tell me if you want it to end soon or stretch out longer. Also I'm gonna try something new with the next chapter and have it be from Angel's POV. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I'll make it longer! Spoiler Alert! The detective has a lead in the next chapter. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Angel's POV

The rain came down in think sheets, soaking me in seconds. I didn't care. I was holding Ponyboy in my arms and I was scared. My blade was stuck in his left shoulder and he was bleeding an awful lot. Those dirty socs had used my blade to hurt him!

I cradled him close to me chest, not knowing what to do. We were out in the middle of nowhere and I hadn't told Tab where we were going.

"Ponyboy don't do this to me!" I said through gritted teeth.

What should I do? What should I do? If I pulled the blade out would I hurt him more? Probably. That knife was the only thing stopping him from bleeding out. Tears started leaking out of my eyes. I quickly flicked them away and straightened my shoulders.

Man up Angel, this is no time to cry! Ponyboy could die if I didn't do something. I could always run back for help, but if I did that would mean that I would have to leave Ponyboy alone. If those socs came back…

I shuddered at the thought. But what other choice did I have? None. I stroked back Ponyboy's wet hair and leaned close to him.

"I'll be back, I promise," I whispered in his ear.

I tried to position him against the wind, but that was easier said then done. I got up and ran for the house. The wind was cold against my rain soaked clothes and I shivered.

A horn honked behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see a truck pulling up behind me. A man that looked in his early thirties leaned over so that he was closer to the open window.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing out in the rain?" he demanded.

"M-My boyfriend, he got stabbed. I need to get to my house and get my brother," I panted.

"Get in," he said.

I opened the door and climbed in, slamming the door shut.

"Where'd you leave the boy?" he asked.

"Back there a ways, please hurry he's hurt bad!" I nearly shouted.

The man turned his truck around and drove back the way I had come. When I saw Ponyboy I told the man to stop. He pulled the truck to a halt. I jumped out and ran to my boyfriend, cradling him in my arms. His eyes flickered open and he gazed up at me through glazed eyes.

"A-Angel?" he rasped.

"It's okay Ponyboy I'm gonna help you, just don't move," I told him.

The man came over to us and knelt at my side. He examined the wound and shook his head grimly.

"He's lost a lot of blood, let's get him to the hospital," he said.

He lifted Ponyboy up as gently as possible and put him in the back seat of the truck. I climbed in with him and placed his head in my lap.

We spend towards the hospital and each minute seemed to drag on like an hour.

"We're here!" the man announced.

He pulled into the parking lot and got out. He pulled Ponyboy out and carried him into the hospital with me in close tail.

"We need some help over here!" the man yelled.

An orderly ran over with a gurney and took Ponyboy, placing him down. He wheeled him away and I ran behind him. A doctor and a nurse came up beside and started checking him over. They were shouting commands and moving my boyfriend faster. The nurse grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"You're going to have to wait here," she told me.

I stopped in my tracks and watched as they wheeled Ponyboy away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see the man standing there.

"He'll be alright," he assured me, "I'm Joe by the way."  
"I'm Angel," I said half-mindedly.

"Is there anyone you want me to call?" he asked.

"No I'll call my brother in a minute," I told him.

"Alright, well I should be going."

He walked away, leaving me standing in the halls. I bit my lip and furrowed my brow. I sure hoped he'd be alright.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry it was short, but these last few days have been really crazy. We had a freak windstorm and a tree blew through our window and yeah. So please review and I'll update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's been pretty crazy this week. Hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

Darry's POV

The sound of the telephone woke me up. I groaned and rolled outta the bed, rubbing my face. If that was one of the gang I was gonna kill em. I was hardly getting enough sleep as it was and now they had to call me up in the middle of the night.

I stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, not even bothering to flip on a light.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Darryl, this is Detective Coles, we have a lead on your brother," the man on the other line said.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard what he said.

"I know it's late, but I want you to get down to my office right away."

"Yeah sure, thanks," I hung up.

I raced to my room and started getting dressed. I threw on jeans and a black shirt, hurriedly tying on my sneakers.

"Soda get up!" I shouted.

A few moments later Soda came staggering into my room, eyes dropping.

"What?" he demanded.

"Detective Coles has a lead on Pony," I explained.

Before the final words were outta my mouth Soda was rushing to his room to get changed. Within three minutes we were in the trunk and driving down the road.

About fifteen minutes later Soda and I were sitting in front of Detective Coles. He reached under the desk and pulled out a leather jacket.

"That's Ponyboy's," I said.

I could tell cause there was a rip on the shoulder where Pony had caught it on a fence.

"Yes I know, we found his identification in the pocket," Detective Coles told me.

"Where was it?" Soda demanded.

"One of my men found it on the side of the road leading out of Tulsa, there was also blood around the area which leads us to believe there was a fight."

I felt Soda stiffen next to me. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze.

"My men and I are going to do everything we can to find where you're brother was taken," Detective Coles assured us.

I nodded. "Thank you Detective."

* * *

**Okay there it was, hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
